


La mort vous va si bien

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: La jeunesse l’avait laissé sans montrer son passage, comme une ennemie ancestrale qu’il aurait pu être sa alliée.





	La mort vous va si bien

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**La mort vous va si bien**

Trop moments attendrait d’être dépensé. Elle croyait d’avoir du temps, mais un sombre soupçon lui chuchotait que cette nuit aurait gravé d’une manière indélébile le mot ‘fin’ dans sa existence.

Serra les mains violemment dans son visage, en le rayant jusqu’á la colère fut apaisé pour son même sang. Ses perspectifs devinrent ombres et braise des espoirs que toujours l’avait maintenu en vie. La jeunesse l’avait laissé sans montrer son passage, comme une ennemie ancestrale qu’il aurait pu être sa alliée.

Elle serait morte, et la mort l’aurait conféré le don d’une éternel jeunesse mythologique. Un sourire sardonique consacra cet énième pacte avec le diable.


End file.
